El Atico
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Enrique es un niño nuevo. Se acaba de mudar a un pueblo llamado hachetson. Todo le iba bien... hasta que se entera de lo que paso es su cuarto...el ático


Enrique estaba acostado en su cama. No podía dormir. Dio un brinco sobresaltado, le pareció ver un celaje. Estaba oscuro; a lo mejor era su imaginación.  
  
Pensó en la semana anterior, Enrique acababa de mudarse. Se estremeció, pensó en lo que Julio le había dicho.  
  
"...pues el espíritu de tu casa; Esteban. Hacen más de cien años, un  
muchacho, parecido a ti desapareció. Se comentaba que después de la  
muerte de su madre, el padrastro se había desecho de él pero nunca  
encontraron pruebas. El viejo ese se volvió loco y se encerró en el  
ático de tu casa... donde fue encontrado muerto."  
  
Trató de olvidarlo, tal vez Julio sólo estaba bromeando. Brincó sobresaltado otra vez, había caído un relámpago. La luz intensa iluminó su cuarto, es que tenía que ser el maldito ático.  
  
Enrique miró la esquina del ático, vio una caja de madera con el grabado: "ESTEBAN". Enrique no se pudo contener, se levantó de su cama y abrió la caja.  
  
La caja estaba llena de juguetes antiguos y de varios libros. Un libro en particular le llamó la atención. Era grueso de carpeta en cuero con un broche dorado.  
  
Enrique titubeó, la curiosidad ganó otra vez. Abrió el libro y vio sorprendido de que era un diario.  
  
Las páginas estaban amarillentas a causa del tiempo. La primera página decía: "Propiedad de Esteban Báez" ¿Esteban Báez? Ese nombre le sonaba.  
  
El corazón de Enrique dio un brinco. Esteban era el muchacho que había desaparecido.  
  
No se pudo contener, tenía que saber lo que le había pasado. Empezó a leer una página con la fecha:  
  
3/marzo/1890  
  
...Estoy muy triste, mi madre está enferma con Viruela, el  
doctor dijo que no cree que vivirá. Mi padrastro está muy  
furioso con migo, creo que solo está preocupado.  
  
Siguió leyendo...  
  
5/marzo/1890  
  
...hoy fue el entierro de mi madre. No pude dormir nada. Mi  
padrastro no me habla desde ayer...  
  
7/marzo/1890  
  
...mi padrastro me castigó, yo no hice nada, últimamente está un  
poco violento... me está comenzando a asustar...  
  
Así seguían. Esteban había escrito todos los días...  
  
20/marzo/1890  
  
...Todavía no lo ha encontrado, nunca lo encontrar donde yo lo  
escondí...  
  
24/marzo/1890  
  
...sigue buscando el testamento que dejó mi madre; el que dice  
que yo heredo todo su dinero...  
  
30/marzo/1890  
  
...por poco lo encuentra, por eso lo escondí aquí...  
  
Enrique estaba confundido, Esteban no había escrito más nada. Y ¿qué quería decir con "aquí"? Ya no podía pensar. Cerró el diario y se acostó a dormir.  
  
Despertó al otro día, había parado de llover. Bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Abrió la alacena, la que tenía un crucifijo de madera. Enrique trataba de acordarse porque la puerta de al lado daba a la sala. Lo único que... el crucifijo ya no estaba. No le hizo mucho caso a esto y abrió la puerta para sacar un vaso.  
  
Se sirvió un jugo de china y fue a la nevera a sacar el jamón. Escuchó el romper de cristal. Miró hacia atrás. El vaso se había caído.  
  
"Que chavienda" Enrique cogió el mapo y comenzó a mapear el derrame.  
"¿Adióh?" El jugo estaba rojo intenso "¿Qué es esto? Si yo juraba que  
era de china!"  
  
Cogió unas servilletas para secar el piso de madera antes de que se manchara. Olía un poco raro... a sangre.  
  
Enrique gritó, subió corriendo a su cuarto. Hacía un frío helado. Enrique gritó nuevamente.  
  
Vio un hombre buscando en su cuarto; pero eso no era lo que lo asustaba. Lo que lo asustó de veras fue que podía ver a través de él. El hombre extraño lo miró directo a los ojos, su mirada diabólica penetraba su mente, y luego... desvaneció.  
  
Enrique salió corriendo de la casa hacia la escuela.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Llegó tarde a su casa. No sabía como regresar después de eso. Había pasado la tarde en casa de Julio tratando de hacer un proyecto, pero esa mirada se le había fijado en la mente.  
  
Su mamá estaba cocinando. Comió con su familia y se fue a ver televisión.  
  
"¡Enrique a dormir! ¡Vamos que mañana hay clases!"  
  
"Ya Voy!" Enrique apagó el televisor y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Se levantó sobresaltado, un sudor frío le corría por su piel. Su cuarto estaba oscuro, ni una sola luz penetraba la oscuridad. Enrique respiraba fuertemente, con un sonido rítmico que congelaba su sangre. Se levantó y miró hacia fuera. Escuchaba el agua estrepitosa chocando contra el vidrio. Veía el prender y apagar del relámpago. Caminó alrededor del ático, la temperatura bajó dramáticamente, todavía estaba mojado en sudor frío.  
  
Escuchaba el respirar hondo y profundo, sintió manos heladas en su cuello. Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Chocó contra la pared. Podía ver quien lo asfixiaba. Una mirada diabólica estaba fija en sus ojos. Era aquel hombre extraño.  
  
Desesperado, Enrique mira a los lados y ve un muchacho de su edad mirándolos horrorizado.  
"HAY DOS! DESTRÚYELO!"  
  
Enrique grita. Había sido una pesadilla. La luz se había ido. Se levantó y prendió la vela en su escritorio. La temperatura baja dramáticamente. Dos figuras se aparecen en su cuarto.  
  
Enrique estaba tan horrorizado que no se podía mover.  
  
"Ayúdame por favor!" Suplicaba Esteban mientras miraba a Enrique.  
  
Desesperado, Enrique mira el diario. Todo conectó'Aquí'...  
  
'AQUÍ!' pensó Enrique emocionado. Agarró el diario y empezó a buscar  
por las páginas desesperado. Vio un tajo en la portada de atrás, la  
rasgó y adentro estaba el amarillento testamento.  
  
El hombre miró a Enrique. Soltó a Esteban y comenzó a acercarse  
lentamente. Enrique retrocedía lentamente.  
  
"Dámelo!" Hablaba con ojos desorbitados "Dámelo o te mato!"  
  
Enrique seguía retrocediendo lentamente. Chocó con su escritorio. Agarró lo primero que encontró y se lo arrojó. No había servido, el objeto lo había traspasado.  
  
"No me puedes hacer nada, niño insignificante!" Se rió fríamente.  
"Ahora Dámelo!".  
  
Enrique se quemó el dedo. Había tocado la vela. La cogió con firmeza.  
  
"Es que no entiendes? No puedes hacerme daño"  
  
"A ti no... pero a esto si!" Enrique acercó la vela hacia el  
testamento. Miraba con felicidad como el fuego consumía el papel  
lentamente.  
  
El fantasma del hombre gritaba y retorcía con dolor. Cae de rodillas y desvanece lentamente.  
  
"Gracias Enrique" dijo Esteban, eternamente agradecido. Desaparece  
lentamente tras un aura blanca.  
  
Enrique recoge el diario del piso y dos papeles caen. El primero era una foto de Esteban y su madre, el segundo... el testamento.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meses después Enrique es informado de que es descendiente de Esteban. Por ley, hereda la fortuna de Esteban y descubre lo que realmente pasó en el ático.  
  
El padrastro estaba detrás de la fortuna de su esposa. Lentamente fue envenenándola, hasta la muerte. Molesto por no haber recibido su fortuna, mata a Esteban cuando le niega el testamento. Cuando no encuentra el testamento, el padrastro se suicida en el ático. 


End file.
